Train Tunnels
Overview Train Tunnels are, simply enough, tunnels that the Cargo Train and Passenger Train pass through. There are 4 Train Tunnels in total, which the 2 trains spawn or pass through. Tunnels Train Tunnel 1 = Overview Train Tunnel 1 is a minor location in Jailbreak near the edge of the map, near Train Station 1. The Cargo Train enters and the Passenger Train exits the map from this location. Though this location seems relatively peaceful, it is very common to find Police & Criminals residing here, waiting for the Cargo Train to come. This is a common occurrence, due to the fact that if you stand on top of the tunnel's ledge, you will have the guaranteed maximum amount of time to rob the Cargo Train. This location has become popular ever since Cargo trains received longer lengths, and especially when they got less glitchy. Trivia * In the months leading up to the 2017 Winter Update, a colored version of the Train resided in this tunnel, sparking lots of speculation about whether or not trains would be coming to the game. Months later, they did. * After the addition of the Cargo Train, the Train model in the tunnel was removed. * The Cargo Train horn can be heard through this tunnel before it enters the map. * You can stand on top of the train tunnel and jump on the Cargo Train when it comes out, making this location an easy way to get onto the Cargo Train. |-| Train Tunnel 2 = Overview Train Tunnel 2 is a small location in Jailbreak, located next to the City. This is the second tunnel after Train Tunnel 1. After this tunnel the Cargo Train continues to Train Tunnel 3, where it despawns and respawns again at Train Tunnel 1, and the Passenger Train moves in the opposite direction. At one end of the tunnel there is a car park where the Model3 spawns and at the other is the City Criminal Base. As of the Train Patch Update,'' it's common to find criminals jumping out of the train trying to rob it again in this tunnel (however this was patched in the Passenger Train update). Sometimes, a player may encounter police waiting at the end of this tunnel or near the criminal base to arrest them. Trivia * Before the ''Train Patch Update, it was very hard to rob the train from jumping down from the mountain above, and just getting on the train, overall. * The Sunflower Easter Egg can be found at the start of Train Tunnel 2 near the Model3 spawn. |-| Train Tunnel 3 = Overview Train Tunnel 3 is a small location in Jailbreak, located next to the Gas Station 1 and Train Station 2. This is the point where the Cargo Train de-spawns after exiting the map and the Passenger Train enters the map. This tunnel has also been recognized as being significantly smaller than the others. Trivia * This location has been here since the start of Jailbreak. * This location has never been previously put to use until the Cargo Train was added. * After the Train Patch Update, Cargo Trains have become longer. This means that not everyone will be teleported to Train Station 2 when the Cargo Train arrives at Train Tunnel 3, only players at or near the tunnel teleported. Of course, players on the Cargo Train will be teleported off (or will physically get off on their own) by the time the Cargo Train despawns. * In previous updates, you could glitch through this location using a helicopter. There was nothing past this, however, rendering glitching through this location pointless. However, sometimes a Frieght Train can trap you in part of it, and then a second train pushes you successfully though the wall. Category:Locations Category:Train Tunnels |-| Train Tunnel 4 = Overview Train Tunnel 4 is where the Passenger Train passes by to complete its journey from Train Tunnel 3 to Train Tunnel 1 (unless if a Train Switch near Train Tunnel 2 is triggered. The Cargo Train passes through this tunnel if it stops at Train Station 1, which can be triggered via the Train Switch near Train Tunnel 1. Trivia * This is the newest tunnel added in the game, Train Tunnels 1, 2 and 3 have existed longer than the Train and have even existed from the Public BETA release from April 2017. * Many players thought that this is where the Passenger Train would spawn, as, before the update, the newly added tracks were going into a wall that was located between the Museum and the Secret Agent Base. This has been deemed false, as Passenger Train now spawns at Train Tunnel 3. * According to asimo3089's Twitter page that was posted and pinned on January 29, 2019, the Train Tunnel 4 mesh was designed in a 3D computer graphics software Blender, to allow the tunnel to go through 250 pieces under 50. He also stated that he is replacing all the other train tunnels in the game. * Initially, only the Passenger Train would pass through this train tunnel, however as of the City/Guns update both trains can pass through this tunnel, which can be trigged via Train Switches. Category:Locations Category:Map Decorations Category:Trains